


Au-delà de la vie, de la mort, de l'amour et du destin

by ManonNerha1151



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Atlantis, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sibling Bonding, Travel, Underworld, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManonNerha1151/pseuds/ManonNerha1151
Summary: Ce soir-là, Kassandra n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle osait à peine y croire.  Hier encore, tout semblait perdu. Elle ne pensait plus pouvoir tenir la promesse faite à sa mère, celle de ramener son frère à la maison, mais ramener son frère à la vie s'est avérée être une mission bien plus compliquée.
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 3





	1. Un homme brisé

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction appartiennent entièrement à la société Ubisoft.

Chapitre I : Un homme brisé :

Ce soir-là, Kassandra n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle osait à peine y croire. Hier encore, tout semblait perdu. Elle ne pensait plus pouvoir tenir la promesse faite à sa mère, celle de ramener son fils à la maison et de réunir à jamais une famille brisée par les malveillances du culte de Kosmos.  
Néanmoins, Kassandra avait réussi à semer le doute en lui, mais il avait transformé ses doutes et sa fébrilité en une rage incontrôlable. A Amphipolis, il s'était brisé de ses chaînes et avait pour seul objectif d'accomplir la destinée qui lui avait été promise.

La vérité sur son héritage fut révélée lorsqu'il brandit la lance brisée de son grand-père, le grand roi Léonidas. A ce moment précis, la torture, les mensonges et la violence infligée par le culte se reflétaient intensément sur son visage, laissant entrevoir un homme brisé par ses actes. 

Assise dans son lit, et illuminé par le brillant éclat de la lune, Kassandra était pensive. Elle se remémora les paroles d'Alexios sur la montagne. « Alors je me suis demandé ce que tu étais pour moi? ». L'ironie voulait que Kassandra se repose cette question « Qui était-elle pour son frère ? La considérera t-il un jour comme sa famille ? Lui sera t-elle indispensable ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un lourd bruit provenant, désormais, de la chambre d'Alexios.

Kassandra hésita, Alexios ne souhaitait peut-être pas la voir ou qu'elle lui vienne en aide mais son instinct protecteur pris le pas et elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alexios. Elle entrouvrit la porte lentement. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Alexios accroupit au bord du lit, toujours vêtu de son armure dorée, qui scintillait dans le noir. Alexios s’était seulement délesté de ses jambières et de ses sandales. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes et à sa respiration saccadée, Kassandra comprit qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. 

D'une petite voix hésitante, elle rompit le silence et prononça ses quelques mots : « Tout va bien Alexios ? ». Pendant quelques instants, il resta immobile et silencieux, puis il tourna lentement sa tête jusqu'à croisé le regard de Kassandra.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Pars, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.   
-Tu peux tromper qui tu veux Alexios, mais pas moi.   
-Je ne trompe personne » dit-il assurément.  
Kassandra savait que le chemin vers la guérison serait long, qu'Alexios ne serait plus jamais le même homme, qu'il se sentirait perdu, tiraillé entre l'homme qu'il fut jadis et l'homme que l'on attendait qu'il soit : le fils Alexios, le frère Alexios, l'héritier au trône de Sparte, Alexios.

Face à lui, Kassandra restait de marbre, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait lui dire ou faire, tout simplement car c'était un inconnu qu'elle avait devant elle.

Lorsqu'ils naviguèrent en direction de Sparte, Kassandra avait demandé conseil à son ami Hérodote, l'incarnation même de la sagesse. Il lui avait expliqué que l' agressivité et la violence qui émanaient d'Alexios étaient semblables à celle des soldats revenant de la guerre. Quand ils rentraient chez eux pour voir femmes et enfants, ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, des fantômes perdus à jamais dans la rivière du Styx. Néanmoins, il déclara avoir vu leur ami commun, Hippocrate, guérir un soldat de ses terribles maux. Il lui dit alors que tout comme cet homme, Alexios aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps, d'espace et que si Kassandra ne cédait pas à l'impatience, tout irait pour le mieux.  
« Le chemin sera long et rude, mais si tu manques de confiance en lui, tu le perdras pour de bon. N'oublie pas que désormais, tu es tout ce qu'il a ». Ce furent les derniers mots qu'Hérodote prononça à Kassandra avant de lui dire adieu sur le port de Pirée à Athènes . C'est à cet endroit qu'Hérodote avait décidé d'écrire les mémoires de ses dernières aventures.

« J'ai seulement fait un mauvais rêve ». A peine ces mots furent prononcés que Kassandra releva directement ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son frère. Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui jusqu'à poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, Alexios fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna brusquement de sa sœur.  
Vexée par le geste soudain de son frère, Kassandra retira sa main et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Elle évita le regard de son frère en fixant les recoins de la pièce. Kassandra décida alors qu'il était temps qu'elle agisse et qu'au risque d'être repoussé une énième fois, elle devait briser la glace qui avait entre eux. 

« De quoi s'agissait-il ? 

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? 

\- Alexios, la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est que nous restions des étrangers, alors je t-en prie, dis-moi quelque-chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose" , plaida-telle. 

Il fit perdurer le silence pendant un temps et au grand soulagement de Kassandra, il prit enfin la parole.

« J'ai fait des choses horribles, j'ai tué et torturé, j'ai supplié Hadès de me donner la force de prendre des vies. Grâce au culte, j'ai mis le monde grec à feu et à sang. J'ai fait toutes ces choses, et je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant. »

Kassandra ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et prit la parole.

« Car ce n'était pas toi, le culte t'a transformé et façonné à leur bon vouloir. Ce fardeau ne t'appartient pas, il leur appartient et ils devront en payer le prix. Aux yeux de ceux qui pourraient s'en soucier, Alexios, Deimos n'existe plus.

-En es-tu réellement sûr ? 

\- Prouve-le moi ». 

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kassandra se leva et retourna se coucher. Cette fois-ci, se sentant un peu plus légère, elle accueillit le sommeil dans ses bras.


	2. L'entraînement

Ce fut bien après le lever du soleil qu'Alexios daigna se lever. Étrangement, il avait su trouver le sommeil après son cauchemar. 

Assis sur le bord de son lit, il se délesta de son plastron pour laisser place à un chiton bleu nuit, il retira également ses protections d'avant-bras et enfila ses sandales. Au coin du mur, on pouvait observer l'épée d'Amorgès. A la regarder de plus près, nous aurions pu dire qu'elle fut forgée par les dieux pour un homme doté d'une incroyable destinée. L-était-il encore ? Les dieux lui accorderont-ils d'autres faveurs ? Il mit fin à ces questions incessantes en brandissant son épée.   
Il ouvra la porte de sa chambre, la laissa entrouverte et se dirigea vers celle de Kassandra.

Il entra brusquement dans sa chambre. Au bruit, Kassandra sursauta, les traits de son visage encore marqué par le sommeil. 

« Alexios ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu....

-Viens t'entraîner avec moi ! »

Kassandra resta bouche bée, Alexios se tenait devant elle avec sa lance, il lui tendit puis voyant que Kassandra restait de marbre, il lui déposa la lance dans les mains. 

Elle voulut lui dire, que le soleil venait à peine se lever, et qu'en autre ce n'était pas respectueux de réveiller quelqu'un de cette façon mais Alexios avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. 

Elle délaissa les légères couvertures de son lit pour se lever et s'habiller puis elle descendit à l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner avec son père dans son enfance.

Il se tenait debout, prêt à se battre. Kassandra avait été témoin de ses prouesses sur le champ de bataille. Il était fort, rapide et redoutable. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait redoutait l'issue de leurs combats car c'était la colère qui nourrissait ses attaques. S'il apprenait à maîtriser sa colère, comme Nikolaos le lui avait enseigné encore enfant, sa puissance augmenterait et ses attaques seraient plus précises, mais elle n'osa pas exprimer ses pensées par peur de d'attiser la colère de son frère. 

Ils se positionnèrent face à face, Kassandra brandit sa lance brisée et Alexios son épée d'Amorgès. Elles scintillaient toutes les deux, alimentaient par le pouvoir divin qui coulaient dans leurs veines. Alexios fut le premier à attaquer, il mettait tant de force dans son attaque, qu'il fut difficile pour Kassandra de parer le premier coup, mais son équilibre était intact. Les épées croisées, elle profita de cette occasion pour lui asséner un coup de pied, ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Alexios tomba à terre. D'abord il ressentit une certaine incompréhension puis se sentant humilié que sa sœur l'ait fait tombé aussi facilement, il se releva, et se dirigea de nouveau devant son adversaire. Elle était forte, Alexios ne pouvait le nier, mais sa maîtrise et son silence l'agaçait au plus haut point. Au fond, il avait besoin , qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même, et de ressentir sa colère. Chaque coup que Kassandra portait résultait par une parade d'Alexios, et inversement. A la fin de ce combat acharné, l'épée de Kassandra se retrouva derrière la nuque D'Alexios alors que l'épée d'Amorgès se dressait, menaçante contre la gorge de Kassandra. 

-« Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas comme moi ? Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas cette colère que tu retiens contre moi ? 

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Alexios.

-Mais tu devrais l'être après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu ne comprends donc vraiment rien ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

-Que tu ne pourras jamais me sauver, ni effacer mes actes passés et encore moins effacer la peur que je lis sur ton visage quand tu me regardes.

-Tu as raison, oui, je l'admets, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te perdre à jamais, j'ai peur de ne rien valoir à tes yeux, et peur que mon frère reste un inconnu toute ma vie, mais même si ces pensées me terrifient, je garde espoir, car je t'ai fait la promesse, ce jour-là, sur le mont Taygetos, de ne plus jamais t'abandonner.

-Écoute, lors de mes voyages, j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a confié une mission et qui par la même occasion m'a révélé des informations sur notre passé. Si tu m'accompagnes, tu auras les réponses à tes questions. Le navire part demain. Le choix t'appartient de me suivre ou de rester ici. »


End file.
